Snowball Kisses
by lezonne
Summary: Harry and Ginny have a snowball fight to try and relax Harry's nerves. Complete. Written for the 25 Days of Christmas Challenge prompt snowball fights, the Setting Boot Camp Challenge prompt #28 and the If You Dare Challenge prompt #54.


Written for the _25 Days of Christmas Challenge _prompt snowball fights, the _Setting Boot Camp Challenge _prompt #28 (keep you warm at night) and the _If You Dare Challenge _prompt #54 (come back here).

* * *

Snowball Kisses

"You come back here Harry James Potter!" she cried, chasing him across the school grounds. He ran far ahead of her, laughing as yet another snowball missed his head.

"You really have poor aim for being one of the best players on our team Ginny."

"Ugh!" She ran faster, intending to really wallop him in the head with a snowball. Really, Harry could be a prick sometimes.

But then, this was all her idea. With so much stress brewing about in his head Ginny decided ti was high time he sat back and just let lose a little bit. He was too uptight and unnerved by everything. So when she woke up that Saturday morning and saw all the snow outside on the ground she knew she had to take him out for a proper snowball fight.

Of course, Harry resisted at first. He could only think about the lives at risk and couldn't chance wasting time playing games. He was only in sixth year, but he already talked too much like an adult. He needed to let lose.

And Ginny had no intention of letting him go back inside until he did let loose a little and relieved some of his stress. Now she was regretting her decision. He was far too good at snowball fights.

"Where did you go?" she called out, pausing around a bend. Harry was nowhere to be seen and that unnerved her. He might jump down from someplace at any moment and deck her with snowballs. She didn't really think she would like that too much. It was bloody cold outside.

Maybe waiting until Sunday would've been a better option. It was supposed to be warmer tomorrow…

"Harry?" she called out, stepping forward slowly on the crunchy snow. He could probably hear her coming from a mile away. It was silent outside except for their voices and the wind. Most students opted to stay inside today, but Ginny had to be stubborn and convince him to go outside.

"Incoming!"

She barely had a moment to react to the sudden cry before she was pelted by numerous bouts of snow. Down she went, crumbling into the ground beneath the soft, fluffy snow. It didn't hurt her, but the impact certainly reminded her how very cold she was.

The snow felt like it was suffocating her when it finally stopped falling, and she felt like she was going to die under there. Beating at the cold, covering snow she thought up many maniacal ways to get back at Harry if she died down there.

His face appeared a moment later, his hands grasping her own. He pulled her out of the newly formed snow drift, only to be tackled back on top of the soft, cold earth

"You almost killed me you twit!"

"I didn't almost kill you," he reasoned from his position beneath her. "I came to get you out just as soon as I bested you. I'm not about to let something serious happen to you Ginny."

She smiled softly at that, frigid as she sat straddling his hips. "Where did you learn to play snowball? During a war?"

"No," he chuckled, shaking his head. "I used to play with Dudley who always found creative ways of torturing me. But I always beat him during out snowball fights. He can't strategize to save his life. I learned some creative methods of my own to best him during wintertime. He didn't like that very much."

"I imagine not. Were all of your approaches so… forceful?"

"Not all of them," Harry laughed, rubbing her arms. "You're shivering Ginny."

"It's freezing outside and you almost drowned me in snow. Of course I'm freezing. I don't know how I'm ever going to get warm again. I'll probably freeze tonight."

"Don't worry about tonight," he replied, letting her scoot off so he could stand up. He then helped her to her feet as well, drawing her in for a long kiss. "I'll keep you warm tonight."

She arched an eyebrow, interested. "Really now?"

"Of course. No one can kick us out of the common room. How about we cuddle up on one of the couches near a fire and lay together for a while, hmm? It's not the same as maybe… a bed, but it's a starting point, right?"

She beamed, throwing her arms around his neck. He accepted the hug willingly. "I see that I earned your approval."

"Of course," she replied, grabbing his hand as she started towards the castle. By now, she was more than willing to run inside. "I think there's something missing though."

"Hmm?"

"Well it's frigid and I'm still kind of shivering, so I think this calls for hot chocolate."

"If you want, then of course."

"And one other thing," she continued, flashing him a smile. He arched an eyebrow in response.

"Oh, and what would that be exactly?"

"A nap."


End file.
